Kent
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Hermione Kent has always knew she had been adopted by Clark Kent. She also knew who her parents were. She was told by several JLA members that the last name 1 has don't matter, that it's the actions that you make that speak louder. But being raised by Superman and being the sister of Superboy has it's expectations. Especially when you don't have the power of Krypton in your blood.
1. Prologue

It had been three years since Lana had died giving birth her twin sons. Clark had to raise their two boys Jonathan Liam, who everyone calls John or Jonny and Conner Paul by himself. Their Kryptonian names were Jon-El and Kon-El. He had to do so while fighting villains in metropolis. Louis stepped up and helped a lot when she was told Clark's secret. She even moved in with them to help them out more.

One day had come when Clark Kent was walking through a orphanage. He was writing a pice in the daily planet about it. About how his own mother, Martha Kent, was raising funds for said orphanage. She picks one orphanage a year to raise money for.

She had started it when she adopted Clark. Because of the timing of it, she has called it, 'Christmas for the Orphans'. Lex donated a lot of money to the foundation before he went all bad. Soon Clark came across this beautiful baby girl.

She was no more than a year old. She also had that familiar feel to her. Something in the back of Clark's mind told him that this was Sirius's child. Because of this Clark wondered where Sirius was. How everyone on the other side of the Atlantic were holding up.

"She doesn't have a last name." The lady named Rose said behind Clark. "She needs a home. And a good one at that."

She knew what was about to happen between the little girl and the reporter. It happened to everyone else that walked through the doors of the building.

"What was the name left to her?" Clark asked

"The note that was left with her said her name was Hermione Lyra Andromeda." Rose said

Hermione opened her eyes. Her grey eyes met with Clark's blue eyes. Hermione grabbed Clark's hand by his index finger and stuck two of his fingers into her mouth. At that moment Clark knew what he had to do. Something inside of Clark clicked when this was done. Clark picked up the little girl. Placing her on his hip. A trick he had learned from his mother while taking care of Conner and Jonathan. He turned back to Rose who was giving him the tour.

"I want to adopt her." Clark said feeling the need to protect her

Rose knew what happened. Everyone that comes in usually finds that one child each trip that they know is the one. While Rose gathered the necessary paperwork, she handed Clark the note that was left with Hermione.

'To whom it may concern, my name is Sirius. I'm not able to take care of my daughter anymore. My wife was just murdered by my cousin and I've been kicked out of my family years ago. And they don't want anything to do with me. Well Andy does but she's been kicked out too and I don't see much of her.

'My mother reluctantly told me that it wasn't safe to leave her with our relatives. That Hermione will end up just like them.

'By the time I get back to England I know I'm going to jail for something that I did not do. But they don't care. All the evidence they have was planted to make me look bad. To make me look like I lead a killer to my best friends, to my little girls godparents house.

'My little girls name is Hermione Lyra Andromeda. She was born on July 29th, 1980. Who ever takes in Hermione, please take care of her. And when she is eleven, don't be shocked to find out that she is magical.

'Sincerely Sirius Orion the third.'

But there was a post script that was only visible to Clark.

'P.S. Clark if you take Hermione I know you will take good care of her like you do with your boys after Lana had faded away in that hospital room. So be Hermione's Superman. Be the one she can look up to. Teach her the ways of Krypton like Kara did with you. Teach her the language of your people. Make her part of the house of El. Make her Mia Kal-El.'

Clark knew what Sirius meant. Lana had been magical too. She had gone to a school named Hogwarts in Scotland. So Clark knew who Sirius was. Clark had met Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Evans too.

They all had met at his wedding to Lana, Sirius's wedding to Marlene McKinnon, James and Lily's wedding and then at Lana's funeral. That was the last time Clark had seen Sirius or anybody magical. And based off of this letter, Clark knew Peter was the one who lead James and Lily killer to them.

By the time the paperwork was finished, Hermione was tired again. It had been a long day for her. For everyone really. Clark really wanted to get back to Conner and Jonathan who were being watched by Martha. As Louis was off on a date with Bruce Wayne.

The man came into metropolis to find a Gotham rogue by the name of the Joker.

"How was the orphanage Clark?" Martha asked when she heard her son enter the house

But her question had been answered when she saw Clark walk in with a baby in his arms. With stuff for a baby girl to live in the house.

"This is Sirius's daughter mom. You know Lana's friend?" Clark said

"Why do you have her?" Martha asked

"Marlene was murdered and Sirius dropped Hermione off at the orphanage right before he got chucked into prison for a crime he did not do." Clark said

This news shocked Martha. She had liked Sirius. He was nice to her. She could not believe the people over there. How rude.

"Are you changing her name?" Martha asked

"Only her last name. The people at the orphanage said that Sirius didn't leave a last name. Only first and middle." Clark said

"But you knew? You knew who she was?" Martha asked

"Black hair and grey eyes are only a Sirius combination mom. Everyone else over there who has grey eyes doesn't have black hair." Clark said

Conner and Jonathan ran into the living room to greet their father. They stopped when they saw a girl sitting on Clark's lap.

"Daddy who's that?" Jonny asked

Clark turned to his two boys.

"Jonny, Conner. This is your new little sister. It's your job to help me protect her." Clark said

"Okay." They both said

Over time Conner and Jonathan grew a little bit over protective of their little sister. They knew they had to be careful with her. As she didn't have Super strength or any of their abilities. Well they knew she had magic, but they were older then her.

As they grew up Conner and Jonathan knew that one of them would become Superboy their father's sidekick. But Jonathan had opted to be at Hermione's side in watchtower being one of the league's dispatchers. A bridge between the league and the normal mundane emergency serves.

But Jonathan still took the same training sessions as his brother did just in case he needed to use his powers. Like to protect Hermione. When Jonathan and Conner entered Hogwarts they were gifted with two magic resistant never dying laptops with built in WiFi from Dr. Fate aka Giovanni "John" Zatara and portable zeta tubes.

Hermione cried when they had to board the Hogwarts express that September first. She hugged them as tight as she could knowing she could never hurt them.

And when Hermione was about 3 and the boys were 5, Hermione's grandmother Walberga had moved to Metropolis. One day, about two years after Clark had adopted Hermione, Walberga had gone to the orphanage. She claimed to be looking for her granddaughter Hermione. Rose, the one who helped Clark, told her where she could find the child.

See Walberga has true seer abilities. When Marlene was visiting Walberga with Hermione on the 29th of October 1981, Marlene was murdered by Bellatrix. Walberga, on the verge of getting Sirius back into the family, quickly fire called her son. When Sirius came over, Walberga told Sirius what to do.

And Sirius never saw his daughter again.


	2. Chapter 1: Ten years later

"Happy Happy birthday May all your dreams come. Happy Happy birthday May all your dreams come HEY!" Everyone in the room sang

The candles were blown out and everyone cheered.

Today was July 29th 1991. It was Hermione Kent's 11th birthday. The birthday where Hermione will get her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

It had been ten years since Clark Kent adopted Hermione. And the name Kent wasn't the only thing that was put onto Hermione's name.

According to the state Hermione's name was now Hermione Amelia Lyra Andromeda Black Kent. That's how she ended up with Mia Kal-El as her Kryptonian name.

But the online school Hermione is enrolled in only knew Hermione with the last name Kent.

In the room was Lois Lane, Walberga Black, Martha, Clark, Conner and Jonathan Kent.

Oliver Queen, Hermione's new godfather, had made an appearance.

From the JLA side of her life, there was Kara Danvers (her father's cousin), Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Alfred Pennyworth and his daughter Julia, Barbara Gordon (who had to bring her father with her), Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Bruce and Damian Wayne.

There was also M'gann M'orzz (Megan Mores) and her uncle J'ohn J'onzz (John Jones), Artemis Crock and Princess Dianna of Themyscira. There was also Dinah Drake-Lance, Tim's older cousin and is The Black Canary. Dinah had custody of Tim but let's him stay at Bruce's so he could continue to be trained for The Red Robin position.

In the bat family, Jason is to become Robin when Dick becomes Nightwing. But that is not for years. But Jason is getting where he may be backing out. Leaving the spot open for Tim.

There was also Bill and Charlie Weasley there too. As they were the only Weasley's Hermione had met and had instantly liked them.

Hermione looked to all her guests. To the people in the Kent home. The people she had invited for this day. She was happy that they were all here. Especially her grandmother.

Walberga had taught Hermione to be a proper lady, to be a proper Black family heir. Hermione had been homeschooled by Walberga. So everyday Hermione was sat down and given lessons in everything. From day to day manners, to table edict. To even dinner party edict. Hermione didn't use the dinner party edict very much. Last time she used it was when Bruce invited her to his party to keep Dick, Tim, Jason and Damian occupied.

The four usually would run off to a friends or Dinah's house when they hear the words 'dinner party' coming out of Bruce's mouth. But they couldn't for that one when they heard that Hermione had been invented.

Clark had signed Hermione up for ballet. Walberga thought it would help Hermione to be graceful. And it did. It also helped when Hermione took her fighting lessons from Dinah.

Dinah was the only one who volunteered to train Hermione. As Conner and Jonathan had to be trained by Clark and Kara. Dinah was also the only one who could not hurt Hermione accidentally due to strength or being to hard on her.

Dinah knew Bruce had flashbacks when fighting females. So he went full throttle. That why Bruce trained with Kara every once in a while.

"Why don't you open presents Mia." Kara said using Hermione's Kryptononian name

The two Weasley boys thought Mia was a nickname from Amelia.

"Okay." Hermione said

From Lois she received a junior reporter kit. This was giving Hermione the idea to make a Hogwarts news paper. Something Hogwarts was missing out on. Well, that's what Jon and Kon has said.

Walberga gave her granddaughter some experience dresses with matching shoes and jewelry. She told Hermione that the clothing and shoes would grow with her. Clark gave his daughter the same magic resistant never dying laptop with built in WiFi and portable zeta tube her brothers have.

Jon gave her some wizard candy that she absolutely loved. Kon gave Hermione a charm bracelet with all the heroes symbols on it. And another that was just a all Superman symbols. Martha gave Hermione the plaid shirts she had been eyeing the last time she was in Smallvile.

Oliver gave his goddaughter her own set of bow and arrows. They were the same as his. But in Superman Blue. Walberga didn't like this gift at all.

The color pleased Clark, Jonathan and Conner.

Kara gave Hermione some Kryptononian stories and written out lullabies. And in the Kryptononian language. Dick gave Hermione some books on gymnastics and acrobatics. Tim gifted Hermione with a necklace with the Drake family crest as the pendent.

Jason gave Hermione a nerf gun. And for him that was harmless and fun all at the same time. Hermione shot Jason right in the forehead because of that. Everyone just laughed at Jason.

Alfred and Julia gave Hermione some English tea they knew she liked. Damian, the youngest of them all, had given Hermione a how to book on sword fighting. The one he uses for training. He also gave her a toy foam sword. Bruce gave Hermione a charm bracelet with a bunch of bats on it.

Hermione knew what that meant. Bruce, Oliver, Clark and everyone else in the JLA that cared for her had put a tracker on it that transmitted to their devices.

Cassie and Stephanie teamed up and got every single shirt that had the hero logos on it, and two of Superman. They had gotten them in Clark's size for their friend. They had their friend Zatanna, who had another thing to do unfortunately, put a spell on the shirts so they wouldn't wear out. And because of that spell, Cassie and Stephanie put Zatara's name on it.

Barbra got Hermione pictures of her with everyone, either in costume or not and just put her fathers name on it.

Megan gave Hermione a English to Martian language book that she had written herself. J'ohn gave the young lady a book on how to protect her mind. Even from Martians. Artemis gave Hermione some Greek mythology books. Dianna gave Hermione her own lasso of truth.

Dinah gave Hermione two cups with lids and straws. One cup with her earth name and another with her Kryptononian name. Which confused Bill and Charlie. As they were not in the know about Kryptononians.

Bill gave Hermione some ancient Ruins books and a book on how to be a curse breaker. Charlie gave Hermione the updated Hogwarts: A History.

Bill was the only one outside of Hermione's family to know about the Justice League. To know everyone's identity. So he knew that his friend will probably go to a new job when old enough. But he still didn't know of Hermione's Kryptononian name.

The great thing was Perry White, Lois and Clark's boss, gave Hermione a full access pass to anything Daily Planet the day before as an early birthday present. He claimed that Lois and he collaborated on their presents.

Hermione took the glorified back stage pass later that day to get a copy of every paper they printed from the Daily planet's archives. Hermione was lucky that the archive clerk was a muggle born witch who herself went to Hogwarts and helped Hermione out with the undetectable extension charm on Hermione's duffel bag. Because there was a lot of papers.

The archive clerk, who's name turned out to be Linda Crowley, gave Hermione a format for the paper saying that Hogwarts needs a newspaper. When Hermione got home, she got Jon and Conner to rally up all the muggle borns they know for the news paper pitch. The meeting was set for the first Saturday in the grassy area where the lake and forest meet. Where Jonathan and Conner have stored their zeta tubes.

Soon an owl had flown in through the open window. Jonathan and Conner said it was a School owl. Everyone knew this because the only pureblood friend the boys have uses a eagle owl hybrid.

Clark walked over to the owl. After taking the letters Lois gave the owl a treat. Hermione's letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Ms. Black~Kent,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry._

_Starting on the next page you will find the list of items you will need for this coming year._

_You will also find the ticket you will need for the train._

_Term begins September first. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Hermione looked over her School list. She was nervous to start Hogwarts. All she knew was her family. All she knew was Walberga's teaching.

"Dad, Conner and I need you to sign something." Jonathan said

"What is it?" Clark asked

"A permission slip for Hogsmead. The village near the school." Jonathan said, "Apparently we can go there this year."

Clark signed the slips and then sent a letter to the school saying that all his children were going to the school.


	3. Chapter 2: In Omnia Paratus

A couple of interesting days had gone by for the 3 Kent children since receiving their Hogwarts letters. And their permission slips for Hogsmead for Jonathan and Conner. Hermione was now in Diagon Alley, the magical side of London, with Jonathan, Conner, her father and grandmother.

Walberga, with Hermione by her side like always, lead the Kents to Gringotts Wizard bank. Ever since Jonathan and Conner started Hogwarts two years before, they have used the Black vaults.

Walberga had filled out the correct paperwork so she could be the boys Magical Guardian. This year she did the same thing with her granddaughter as the ministry now saw her as the daughter of a "muggle" man.

Even if they knew better. But the ministry of magic as a whole, was afraid of Walberga's wrath if they did anything to Hermione. And Sirius would try and break out of Azkaban if he found out they did something to his daughter.

And it didn't help the ministry at all that Walberga has a lot of the Wizmount wrapped around her little finger.

After getting the necessary amount of money from the vault, the group ventured back out onto the crowded magical cobble stone street.

The first stop was Madame Milkin's Robe Shop. Jonathan and Conner got their Robes with the Gryffindor crest on them while their sister got the robes traditionally for in coming first year students. The one with a grey patch of the Hogwarts crest and a grey tie. Theses robes had a spell on them.

As soon as a first year is sorted into a house, the patch will change to the house crest and the tie, and in this case for Hermione a few of headbands, would change to the colors of the house the student is sorted into.

Jonathan and Conner prayed to whatever god or goddess, and yes that included the gods hawk-girl prays too, that was listening that Hermione would end up in Ravenclaw house. They knew their sister was the smartest kid they know. And that includes Barbra Gordon. Batman's personal Oracle.

~~A small time skip~~

By now the three Kent children gotten everything on their school lists except their books and a wand for Hermione. Jonathan and Conner decided at the last shop to get Hermione's books along with theirs so it would be less of a hassle for everyone. While the twins went to the book shop with Walberga, Hermione and Clark ventured to Ollivander's wand shop a couple doors down.

"Hello." Hermione asked loudly into the room when she entered the small shop

Clark had decided to stay out of the wand shop knowing how messy things will get from dealing with Jonathan and Conner and getting their wands. He was never doing that again.

"I thought that I would be seeing you soon Ms. Black." Ollivander said coming around the corner with a knowing smile

Hermione dismisses what Mr. Ollivander had said because she knew that she was not born a Kent like Jon and Kon were, but the Black. Walberga had made sure of that. Ollivander turned and looked through his collection of wands.

"It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here getting their first wands." He said

Hermione remembered what she was told about her parents. Her mother, Marlene, was the sweetest person on earth you could have met. Until you got her angry that is. Then all hell broke loose.

Then her father, Sirius, was a jokester during his school years. But when he graduated, he became the other meaning of his name, but still joked around when he needed too. And he had the traditional Black family temper with a short fuse that you don't want to set off.

"My brothers said that you were the best in the business Mr. Ollivander." Hermione said

"Well your brother favored wands with dragon heartstring core from the same dragon. Let's see if you are just like them." Ollivander said picking out a wand for Hermione

After testing several wands, the elderly wand maker handed Hermione a wand that was made of vine wood and dragon heartstring and was 10 1/2 inches long. The heartstring came from the same dragon that gave John and Conner their wand cores.

Mr. Ollivander wondered if this one would work as the girl in front of him seeing as she adored her elder brothers a lot. He felt the magic in the air when Hermione gripped the wand. He knew this wand he had just given the young Black heiress had chosen her.

Hermione could feel the magic in the air same as the wand maker in front of her. But she didn't know what it was.

"What the heck was that?" Hermione asked voicing her thought not trusting to curse not knowing what Ollivander felt about it

"That, Ms. Black, was the wand choosing you. Because the wand chooses the witch and wizard." Ollivander said

"How much is the wand?" Hermione asked

"It costs five galleons Ms. Black." Ollivander said

When Hermione was digging in her handbag, about to pay the 5 galleons for her wand, a boy in grey baggy clothes walked into the shop. Hermione instantly could tell he was too small for his age. Hermione could tell the boy was not in a good home.

Hermione noticed that Mr. Ollivander got the same knowing smile on his face as he got when he looked to her the first time.

"I wondered when I be seeing you Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said

Hermione's eyes widened when Ollivander had said the name. This was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. She heard stories about him and his parents.

Hermione had already decided to treat Harry like a normal person before now. She understood what fame meant because of her own while working with the Justice League and was the "Oracle" behind the team. The world knew Hermione as RockStar because she saved several members on a couple of occasions with a trick she learned from Dr. Fate.

"Okay Ms. Black the 5 galleons please." Mr. Ollivander said putting the wand in the box it came out of

Hermione handed him the five galleons for her wand. As Hermione left the shop with her new wand, she could hear Mr. Ollivander saying exactly what he said to her to Harry.

When Hermione got outside she saw her father talking happily to the gruff half giant named Hagrid.

Hermione had heard stories about the friendly giant from Charlie, Bill and her brothers. So she knew that he liked to keep dangerous and sometimes illegal animals as pets. One of which got him expelled from Hogwarts in his third year.

Hermione knew of Arrogog, the giant spider in the forbidden forest. Or Fluffy, the Cerberus that looks like a giant three headed Rottweiler. And Hermione also knew of Hagrid always wanting a dragon for himself. And that is basically illegal if you are not a tamer on a dragon reserve like Charlie or have a special license.

But Charlie did say that there were types of dragons that one could keep without being a tamer or having a license. These dragons were bred to be pets for people like Hagrid. But you have to live in the middle of nowhere of a wizard village. But they both knew Hagrid would not go for that type of dragon. He wanted a full size Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Hey dad I'm back." Hermione said

Clark turns to his daughter and smiles.

"Hey sweetheart." Clark said

Hermione turns to Hagrid.

"And you must be Hagrid. The keeper of keys and the groundskeeper of Hogwarts." Hermione said

Hagrid's eyes lite up like a child on Christmas.

"Yer have heard o' me?" Hagrid asked

"Yes. Bill and Charlie Weasley and both of my brothers like to talk about you a lot. Especially in their letters home." Hermione said

Hagrid smiles brightly at the black haired, grey eyed girl. The three heard crashing from inside of the store and flinched a little. They knew Harry had started to find the right wand.

After talking for a bit, Walberga, Conner and Jonathan come over from the bookstore at the same time as Harry comes out of the wand shop with his new wand.

"Dad we got all of our things." Jonathan said implying that he wants to leave

"Jonathan Liam Kent. Don't use that tone with your father. I taught you better." Walberga said sternly while smacking him on the shoulder with a newspaper

She knew if she had used her hand on Jonathan, she would need to have it fixed by a healer.

After talking extensively with Hagrid earlier, Clark turns to Harry. Harry begins to worry and panic. He thinks he has done something bad.

"Fix I do something wrong? Am I going to be punished?" Harry asked

The sound of worry can be heard by all in the group. Hermione's heart reached out to the last Potter boy. Walberga told Hermione and Clark two weeks ago that she knew Harry Potter was love deprived, neglected and abused. But she couldn't do anything to help the boy.

And that is why, with the help of John Zatara, Clark was trying to get the custody of Harry.

"No Harry your not. You did not do anything wrong." Walberga said in her sickly sweet grandmother voice she used when Jonathan, Conner and Hermione did something good

Clark knelt down to look Harry in the eye. Electric blue eyes met Emerald green.

"Harry do you want to come with me and my family for the rest of the summer?" Clark asked with a hopeful smile

Harry was speechless. These people who he didn't even know were willing to let him stay in their home for the next month. But he was told by Hagrid that this man in front of him knew what it was like to have magic and weird stuff all around him.

Harry looked to Hagrid. The half giants eye told had Harry to go with them.

Harry readily agreed to this. Walberga gave Harry a bottomless bag, like the ones her three grandkids have, for his books and supplies. Harry felt happier knowing he wouldn't be spending the rest of the summer with his relatives. He had hoped that he would get some real clothes during this time.

The group now with the Potter boy, left for home. Like on the way to the alley, they took a portkey back. When they got there. Harry was amazed by the house. This home was one of the 5 homes in the city that had four levels. And the only one of the 5 that had a full on basement.


	4. Chapter 3: Aperiam fine

The last month of summer flew by for the residents of the Metropolis home. It ended with the last major heatwave of the summer. Harry found that the Kent kids were aloud to wonder Metropolis when Louis and Clark were at work. He also noticed that they were aloud to go to Gotham City and Star City too.

It was like they could go all over America if they knew someone in the city they were going to. And he found out that Jonathan and Hermione had paying jobs that they wouldn't tell him about. All he knew it was classified information for the Justice League and their allies.

And Harry saw that when Conner, Jonathan and Hermione wondered, Walberga also disappeared.

Over the rest of the summer it took Louis and Walberga about a week and a half to get Harry to where a normal preteen should think and feel. And even longer to get some meat on his bones. Walberga had gotten her hands on some nutrition potions from the local alley for Harry.

While tasting vile, they helped Harry a lot. And the results showed. Hermione said that she had to use some after being rescued from some kidnappers. Harry didn't press the matter knowing if Hermione wanted to talk about it, she would.

What he didn't know was Hermione was kidnapped because her godfather is Oliver Queen. One of the richest people in Star City.

Or that her best friend is Richard "Dick" Grayson. Bruce Wayne's ward. So he spent a lot of time with them in Gotham.

There were a lot of variables to consider if one thinks about it.

Okay back to reality...

Hermione was nervous for her first year at Hogwarts. She didn't want to leave home. Didn't want to leave her father, grandmother and aunt Louis. Or any of the Justice League for that matter.

She was running all over the house the past week like a chicken with no head. Hermione wanted everything packed up before they left. She didn't want to write back home to ask for it to be delivered to her. Like her brothers did every year.

But she was excited to see the castle and learn actual magic. And not the tricks she learned from Dr. Fate and his daughter Zatanna for self defense. Even though she loved those spells.

Everyone made sure to keep the Kryptononian secret away from Harry the best they could. The way they did that was for Jonathan and Conner to stop flying up and down the damn stairs each time they didn't feel the need to walk.

The 13 year old twins were lucky that Harry slept on the second floor and they on the forth so they could use their super speed to get to the bathroom faster.

See the second floor was for guests. That floor shared a bathroom. The third was for Louis, Walberga and Clark. That floor only had the three rooms. They were big and had walk in closets and their own bathrooms.

The forth was for the Kent kids. That floor had two bathrooms. One for the twins and one for Hermione. This had made the mornings that much easier.

The first floor, or the ground floor as Harry called it, held a large kitchen/dining room area, a media room, a family room and a spare toilet.

The basement was the Superman layer. It was kind of like the bat cave and Wayne manor in Gotham. But this one just held the computer Clark and Conner needed for research as Clark likes to have his Superman suit in a hidden compartment in his briefcase.

Harry was never aloud down in the basement. Everyone stopped him if he dared to try. Harry was shocked on how fast everyone stopped him when he reached for the door knob.

But over the past month the basement had become a place where the Kent's could talk freely of missions and the league. A fortress of solitude for them if you will. The basement also housed a zeta tube for Jonathan and Hermione for when they were needed up at the watch tower.

And that happened almost daily over the past month. This confused the raven haired green eyed boy a lot. Especially when the four Kent's all left Harry alone with Walberga or Louis or both when they went on league and titan missions.

The attic, on the other hand, was where most of the technology was. That was where Conner, Jonathan and Hermione likes to go and hang out when they were home.

And the only reason Harry slept on the second was because the family was scared on how the boy would react to living with an alien and two half aliens.

Harry woken up on August 31st. The Kent's always left America the day before so they could catch the train on time. Because of the time difference for the most part.

When he walked down to the kitchen, he planned to make everyone breakfast as a thank you for letting him stay in their home. But when he got there, everyone was already up and Louis was making breakfast for the lot.

Harry saw that Hermione was reading a book called Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lightning thief, the twins were reading a physics and chemistry books, Walberga was reading the daily prophet while Clark was reading the daily planet.

'This house is really weird.' Harry thought to himself.

Ever since coming to this house, Harry always saw that the residents were always reading something at breakfast.

Harry sat down at the table and waited patiently. After all this time he hadn't learned his lesson. He didn't bring anything to read. He didn't bring anything to do in the meantime.

When the plates of food were passed out all of the reading materials suddenly vanished. Harry could understand Walberga, she was a witch who was able to use magic freely. And the MCUSA knew there were School age wizards and a witch in the house. But the four Kent's. There was something behind them.

With Hermione, she has agility. Harry learned that Hermione was learning gymnastics and acrobatics from a close friend of hers. And with gymnastics you had to be the right kind of fast or there would be consequences. And sometimes for the worse.

With Jonathan and Conner, they loved to fight. So when one gets good at it, one starts to get fast. And from what Jonathan said, he and Hermione worked for the Justice League. So they had to be fast.

Harry thought of the reasons why they would be fast. But it left out Clark. Hermione and the twins had gymnastics and fighting but Harry never learned why the older man was so fast.

As breakfast went on, they all talked. Like what they were hoping for at school. But Harry stayed out of the conversation. He didn't know what to say to them.

They all used big words. And Harry couldn't keep up. He wasn't that smart. And with the kids in front of him were weird. Society all around them were fully expecting them to be some of the smartest kids around.

Especially with the books and tech they had access too. All three of them had access to the libraries in Wayne manor, Queen manor and the local libraries in both muggle and wizard worlds. They also had their own amazon accounts so they could order some books online.

Hermione had full access to Wayne tech. She sometimes brought something home for her brothers or aunt or father.

Hermione was taught how to make and build a Wayne tech laptop. She was taught an awful lot of things that were considered smart people things.

Harry had seen the laptop she had built. It was better then the laptop Clark used for his work. And it was several years old.

A couple of hours after breakfast, everyone got their bags. Walberga made a portkey for the trip. The portkey took them to 12 Grimmauld place. It was in London near king's cross station.

Harry looked around the home. It didn't looked like what he thought it would. Harry thought it would look all abandoned not lived in. He had heard stories about decapitated elf heads on the walls. And all of the walls painted in green and silver. This looked like a normal family home.

Harry thought that Walberga went soft from staying in the muggle world for 8 years. And Harry knew that if one stay in an environment for so long, your perspective changes.

The walls were now in warm welcoming comforting colors. There were no decapitated elf heads on the walls. And no Slytherin colors as the twins had called them. There was no trace of blood supremacy anywhere.

When Harry turned to get his trunk but saw that it wasn't there. He started to panic.

"The house elf took it to your room." Hermione said

Harry turned to his friend.

"What?" Harry asked not understanding what she said

"Kreacher, the house elf, took the bags to the rooms. That's his job. Along with making meals here." Hermione said

Harry nodded as he tried to understand. Hermione took off to another room as Harry went off to explore. He wanted to get a feel of the house he would be in for the next 16 hours.

After an hour of some wondering, Harry came across the library. Walberga had moved the books to the attic. There was two libraries. A dark library where the illegal dangerous books were. And it was hidden.

And the normal library. There were both wizarding and muggle books in it. There was also magazines. Clark had some hidden play wizards. The wizard version of the playboy.

When Harry entered the library, he saw that Hermione was talking to someone looked similar to her. He began to think that he was an uncle or a cousin. Someone who was related her.

Hermione looked up from her book and away from her companion when she heard Harry come in. She smiled at him.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said sweetly

"Hi." Harry said with a small wave

Harry got a book down from the shelf. It was the tales of beetle the bard. It was something Harry had found on the bookshelf in the Kent's attic. He read it before. And he loved it when he first got his hands on it.

Harry sat down a little a ways away from Hermione. He wanted some space while he read the book in his hands.

When Harry sat down in the chair the person left the library. Saying that he needed to talk to Clark. After he left Hermione went into another room.


	5. Chapter 4: Et summone per angelum

Clark was sitting in the room he was assigned too two years ago. He was looking at one of the many play wizards he had on hand. He heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Regulus Black. Walburga's youngest son and Hermione's uncle from her birth father, Sirius.

"Hey Reg." Clark said

What many don't know about Regulus Black was that he was a good friend of the Potter family, of James and Lily. He was their own personal spy. He was devastated when he got the news of their deaths.

Regulus walked over to the desk and picked up the porn magazine. A smile resembling the Cheshire Cat in Alice in wonderland, grew on his face. The woman in the centerfold had very little clothing on.

"Damn. She's hot." Regulus said

"Hell Yeah." Clark said

The two men continued to talk and look at the magazine's in hand. After a couple of hours they heard a knock on the door. They quickly hid the adult magazines knowing what Walberga and Hermione would say if they see them. The two turned to see that it was Hermione at the door.

"Yes Hermione?" Clark asked innocently

"Kreature said dinner is done. And that everyone should come down before Connor and Jonathan eat it all." She said

"Thanks Hermione." Regulus and Clark said in unison

"We'll be down there in a minute." Clark said

Hermione left her father and uncle. As she left, she wondered what they were doing. But came up with the conclusion of the porn magazine's they didn't know she knew about.

..

..

During dinner, everyone could tell that Hermione was scared. They knew Hermione didn't really want to leave her father or any of her friends and family.

Regulas tried to comfort his niece the best he could. Saying how Hogwarts was, not the best school, but a good one. But he failed miserably.

Regulas prayed to whoever was listening at the time that Remus Lupin's son, Arthur, was starting this year. He had a feeling that Arthur Lupin and Hermione would be great friends.

But there maybe a slight problem once Arthur hears Hermione's last name. People get a little jumpy when they hear the name Black. No matter if it's hyphenated like Hermione's or not. And Remus isn't 100% sure of Sirius's innocence.

Jonathan and Conner also tried to cheer their sister up by saying how great curtain things were at Hogwarts. Like talking to Hagrid during the weekends and after classes. Or pranking people. Or making friends.

But the best part of Hogwarts they said, was sneaking off, through the zeta tubes, to watchtower right after classes had ended for work. Hermione loved sneaking around. Dinah taught her how to not to be seen.

..

..

Later on that night Hermione was in her bedroom on her bed with her legs crossed. She couldn't really go to sleep right now. She had to much on her mind for it to shut down properly.

The window was open so Hermione could get some fresh air. Then a light colored barn owl flew in and landed right in front of her. It stuck it's leg out so Hermione could take the letter.

Hermione didn't know anyone that was not in this house or metropolis who would be writing to her. Especially with an owl. She didn't recognize the handwriting. After a quick scan to see if it was safe, Hermione opened the letter. It said,

"Dear Ms. Hermione Amelia Lyra Andromeda Black~Kent,

"Damn, you have a long name. My name is Arthur Remus Lupin. My father was, or I should say is, friends with your biological father. I was told about the hi-jinx that our fathers got into from my father like you probably were from your grandmother.

"Now you are probably wondering how it is that I know you. And why is this crazy guy writing to you the day before we leave for school. Or why did this letter come this late in the evening.

"Now it's really simple. Exactly a month ago, I was in Diagon Alley, doing my school shopping like everyone else, with my father when we ran into your grandmother in Flourish and Blotts Booksellers. She told the both of us that you were starting Hogwarts this year like I am.

"She said that she wanted you to have friends that weren't into fighting. Like the ones you have in America. She told me how you have friends in the crime capital of America, called Gotham City.

"Now, I've never really had friends before. See my dad has a condition. Let's call it a furry little problem. My dad has always been scared that I would contract it at some point in my life.

"Don't tell my dad this. But I've always been afraid of his problem. I've heard stories about the man who gave my dad his problem. And it's not good. The man is basically the definition of evil.

"Now I'm only telling you this because I hope to be your friend. Walberga showed me a picture of you, so I know what you look like. Without the tutu of course.

"I will now tell you a little bit about me. I'm a half blood. My favorite color is forest green. I like to read a lot. My favorite book is Alice in wonderland. I've always been fascinated by the muggle world.

"I love muggle music. Dad gave me a radio connected to muggle stations. And given me a magic proof device that holds music. I don't know what it's called. Maybe you could tell me when we see each other.

"If I become your friend, I do hope that you will teach me about that world. I've heard that you love muggle technology even though you are a pureblood like your grandmother.

"Now I have hopes that I'm in either in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Those are the two Hogwarts houses I believe I fit into. I'm smart, loyal, kind, creative and hardworking.

"But I have traits of the other houses as well. Like courage and cunning. If we get into different houses, do you want to get house unity underway?

"This is the end. I will wait for your letter or I'll see you in the morning on the train station. I'll wait for you on the muggle side. Walberga said that you guys always drive there to have a little bit more time with each other.

"A hopeful friend,

"Arthur Lupin"

"I like you Arthur Lupin. I like you a lot." Hermione said with a smile on her face

Hermione put Arthur's letter down on her bed. The black haired girl stood up and went to her desk and grabbed a pen, paper and an envelope. She decided to write back to her new friend.

Hermione continued to smile as she started to write the letter. She needed a friend to cheer her up. She never had a friend outside of the Justice League or her family.

"Dear Mr. Arthur Remus Lupin,

"I have a long name? No you have a short name. But if it helps any, you can call me Mia Kal-El. I'll tell you the meaning behind the name another day.

"It involves Superman's home planet. If you don't know who that is. Superman is a superhero in American. The hero of the town I live in actually.

"Now I'm a little bit surprised that you wrote to me. Especially when we are leaving for the Hogwarts Express the next day. Or this late at night. But I don't mind, I don't think I can sleep with the loom of what tomorrow is hanging over my head.

"And yes I was told about the shenanigans our fathers in their school years. Grandmother told the same stories to Harry Potter when we got him away from his relatives this past summer. Now I can see your surprise.

"Yes, we indeed have Harry James Potter with us. Harry is a sweet, kind boy who has been physically, emotionally and mentally abused for the past decade. His relatives gave him enough food to survive but not to be healthy.

"With the help of a bunch of nutrition potions and other stuff, it took grandmother and Aunt Louis awhile to get Harry to where it was healthy. His cousin bullied his own cousin because his parents said so. The pig thought it was fun.

"Okay I'll tell you myself as you told me about yourself. As you know, I'm a muggle raised pureblood, but I have known about magic all my life. I am one of the smartest kids the US state of Kansas has ever seen. My favorite is a different shade of green. It's ocean green.

"I love making things. Like food, treats, videos, laptop computers, anything really. I have made my laptop and both my brothers laptops that we use at home and they are magic resistant. I like reading both the Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus series a lot.

"Grandmother is trying to get my father out of Azkaban because she believes him to be innocent. She doesn't believe that he would do that to his friends. Especially the one who took him in when grandfather had kicked him out for wanting to be Lily Potter's best friend.

"Arthur I'm scared. I don't know if I want to go to school at Hogwarts or not. I've never been away from my family for very long. And if I were to stay away, they were a call or a Justice League thing away.

"I've heard all these things about Hogwarts from Uncle Regulus and the things my brothers do from said idiots. And I don't think I'm ready. And I know, I know, I'll never know if I'm ready for something unless I do it. Grandmother said the same thing for being a first time parent.

"Now I would like to know what your father is like. From what I heard, he is a bit boring. I'm sorry if that offends you, but that's the way grandmother had described him when she was telling me about my father.

"I'll await your reply or I'll see you in the morning. I hope that we will be friends Arthur. I like you.

Love,

Hermione Black~Kent aka Mia Kal-El

Hermione sent the letter off with the owl that was still there. She waited for the owl to return or morning light. She began to think of the friend she had just made.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come I." Hermione said

Then in came Clark with a grim look on his face.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked

"Yes I am dad. Why do you ask?" Asked the grey eyed girl

"You just seemed disjointed at dinner." Clark said

"I'm just nervous about going to Hogwarts is all."

"Wanna talk?"

"No. I just need some sleep."

The lie seemed to just roll off of her tongue like water. She didn't even give it a second thought to it.

"Okay."

Clark nodded and left the room. The owl soon came back.

"Dear Hermione,

"I just want to say that...


End file.
